Mr Big Mouth Saves the Day
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: Set after the Mutant Situation. Michelangelo knows he screwed up. And now his brothers are mad at him especially Donatello. So Michelangelo wants to make things right even if that means opening his big mouth again. Mostly family/friendship fluff with a smidge of Donatello/April sprinkled in there.


"Look, I know I messed up by telling April about our mistake. But how many times do I gotta say I'm sorry, Donnie?" Michelangelo asked with those innocent puppy dog eyes that were pleading with Donatello to forgive him. He even stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. But, as evident from Donatello's fierce glare, Michelangelo would not be forgiven this easily.

"A thousand times," Donatello snapped as he turned back to his computer. Well he was pretending to be looking at the computer screen. In reality, he was texting April on his phone for the hundredth time. So far, he had received no answer. Donatello wondered if April had blocked his number.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Michelangelo began, taking what his brother had said to heart. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sor-"

Donatello slammed his phone shut. Raphael broke the target he had been practicing on in two. Leonardo turned off the news report he was watching.

"SHUT UP!" Donatello, Leonardo and Raphael shouted furiously, causing Michelangelo to cower into his shell.

"My sons! I understand you all have had a very stressful night and you are aggravated at your brother but there is no reason to bellow at him," Splinter chided sternly as he walked into the living area.

"Believe me, with Mikey, there's always a reason to be irritated," Raphael muttered crossly. Splinter gave him a disapproving look. Michelangelo's expression changed from fear to hurt.

"Come on, dudes," Michelangelo whined. "It's not like I did it on purpose. I just wasn't thinking."

"You never think," Donatello ranted furiously. "You always act without thinking things through. That is why we get into trouble. In fact if it weren't for you, the mutagen canisters wouldn't have fallen out, one of them wouldn't have hit April's dad and April wouldn't hate my guts."

Michelangelo said nothing. He just hung his head and began walking towards the exit.

"Michelangelo, where are you going?" Splinter asked worriedly.

"Somewhere, where I won't be such a screw up," Michelangelo answered quietly as he left.

"I'll go after him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," Raphael offered.

"No, Raphael, I believe that your brother might need some alone time," Splinter told him gravely. "In the meantime, Donatello, I expect that you will think of a way to apologize to him when he gets back."

"But…" Donatello began. Splinter gave him a fierce look. "Yes, Master Splinter."

* * *

April was still crying, curled up in her bed. She couldn't believe that this had happened. It felt like it had been only days since she had gotten her dad back. Only for him to be turned into a bat mutant, flying somewhere in the city.

April wanted to scream. She wanted to hit something. Or someone. Actually she wanted to hit four someones. Four green, ninja, turtle… no. April knew that wasn't what she wanted. They were only trying to help. But still, how could they be so careless enough to let mutagen canisters fall over the city?

April wondered if Donatello was still trying to reach her or if he had given up by now. She had thrown her phone out of the window onto the street when he first called about three hours ago.

April knew that eventually, she would have to talk to them. But right now, she didn't to deal with them. She didn't even want to think about them.

April opened her eyes when she heard a knock on her window. She knew it was one of the turtles, probably Donatello. April got off her bed to tell whomever to go away, she still didn't want to talk to them.

But when she saw the state of the turtle who was outside her window, the words died on her lips.

Michelangelo had tearstains on his cheeks, his eyes were red and puffy and he looked as defeated and desolated as she felt. April didn't even think that turtles could cry. But then again they weren't exactly normal turtles.

April quickly opened her window and let Michelangelo in. They stood in her room in silence for a few minutes before Michelangelo spoke.

"I know you hate us and you have every right to hate us but I thought you should know it's not Leo, Donnie or Raph's fault. I'm the one who hit the button. If it weren't for me, the canisters would be on the moon by now," Michelangelo told her firmly. "I messed up and it's all my fault. So please don't blame my brothers for any of this. Especially not Donnie."

"Mikey," April began.

"No, really. I'm the big screw-up who never thinks and I really ruined the mission. And it's not fair for you to be angry at Donnie, Raph and Leo. In particular, I don't want you to be mad at Donnie because he really likes you and was very sad when you said you never wanted to see us again," Michelangelo pressed on, ignoring April's look of shock when he reveled Donnie's secret crush. "I know I probably shouldn't have told you that. But I wanted to stress that you really need to call Donnie because he's really worried about you. And I think that-"

"Okay, Mikey. I get it," April interrupted him gently, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I understand. How about we make a deal," April suggested. "I'll call Donnie right now and talk to him if you go home and make up with your brothers. Then we can all go get some pizza-goyza at 24/7."

"Really?" Michelangelo asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, now go home and talk to Leo Raph and Donnie," April told him, giving his shell a gentle pat. "But before you do, can you grab my phone off the street for me please?"

"Okay. By the way, you won't tell Donnie that I told you about…." Michelangelo began.

"Your secret's safe with me," April promised. Michelangelo grinned at her before hugging her.

* * *

Michelangelo arrived back in the sewer twenty minutes later. Donatello shut his computer and got up to greet him.

"Hey Mikey, there you are. Look, I just wanted to say about before…" Donatello started to say.

"It's okay, Donnie, I get it," Michelangelo told him firmly.

"No, I was way out of line. I was upset and stressed," Donatello apologized. His phone began to ring. To Michelangelo's surprise, Donatello didn't answer it right away.

"Aren't you gonna get that?"

"Well I wanted to finish my apology first," Donatello replied.

"I think you should answer your phone first," Michelangelo said firmly. Donatello gave him a weird look.

Donatello's eyes widened when he checked the caller's id. "It's April! Everyone be quiet!" he exclaimed, although no one besides him was talking. "Oh hey April," Donatello greeted April, trying to sound nonchalant.

Michelangelo noticed that Leonardo was giving him a knowing look. "What?"

"What did you do?" Leonardo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Michelangelo answered innocently.

"Hmm, Raph, what did he do?" Leonardo questioned. Michelangelo spun around to see that Raphael was standing right behind him. He had followed Michelangelo while he was talking to April.

"He put his blabber mouth to good use," Raphael replied with smirk.

"Are you guys going to tell Donnie?" Michelangelo inquired worriedly.

"Nah, you did good today. We'll hold off telling Donnie for a while."


End file.
